jekyllmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Murder, Murder! (1994 Complete Works Gothic Musical Thriller)
Lyrics NEWSBOY #1 Second London murder, murder! General Glossop killed on the steps of St. Paul's cathedral! STREET PEOPLE Look at this, another murder Just like the other murder! That's poor old General Glossop, dead Last week the bishop copped it! The bloke what done it 'opped it! That feller must be off 'is 'ead! That's two in the last four days! This killer has fancy ways! To kill outside St. Paul's Requires a lotta balls! He hates the upper class He must be on his ass! Who could it be? Don't look at me! GOSSIPING LADIES What a shame 'bout General Glossop I hear there's a lot of gossip Although it didn't come from me (Of course not. No! Of course not!) What about the poor old bishop The dreadful dirt they dish up Do you think it's true? It well could be (Imagine! Fancy! Really?) I say that it goes to show Some people we think we know Aren't all they might appear! How right you are my dear! STREET PEOPLE It's such a shocking thing! But awfully interesting! Who could it be? Well, now - Let's see! Murder, murder, doin' folks in Murder, murder, is the worst sin! Murder, murder, has me screamin' "bloody murder in the night!" Murder, murder, makes me blood thin! Murder, murder, makes me 'ead spin! Murder, murder, starts me drinkin' Bloody murder in the night! London has a killer on the loose! Or a gang! Either way - let 'em hang! Gotta get 'is head inside a noose! Right away! The police are no use! Maybe his nerve will fail him! They've gotta try to nail him! They've gotta trail an' jail him now! Murder! No matter who we're blamin', Till they put wot's-'is-name in, There's gonna be one flamin' row! Murder, murder, it's a curse, man! Murder, murder, it's perverse, man! Murder, murder, nothing's worse than Bloody murder in the night! NEWSBOYS #2 AND #3 Read about the worst two murders! Much worse than the first two murders! That makes it murders three and four! GOSSIPING LADIES They've murdered dear old Bessie! I hear extremely messy! And poor old Archie is no more! ALL That's four in the last eight days! It's London's latest craze! This time he was in Park Lane And he may come back again! Until the killer's found There's danger all around! What can we do? We wish we knew! Murder, murder once there's one done Murder, murder can't be undone! Murder, murder lives in London! Bloody murder in the night! BISHOP Sweet Death has taken this brave man from us! STREET PERSON Sweet Death 'as raised 'is score to five! BISHOP Friends, take what comfort that you can from us! STREET PERSON Thank God us lot are still alive! BISHOP God in Heaven - now, forever Take him home and hold him near! CONGREGATION God in Heaven - now, forever Take him - and leave us lot here! STREET PEOPLE Catchin' such a madman could be hard! Shouldn't be! I agree! We shall see! Cos they're all so thick at Scotland Yard! Tellin' me I agree! So do we He'll kill us if we let him! They gotta go and get him! I know a way to net him! How? Murder! No matter who we're blamin' Till they put wot's-'is-name in There's gonna be a flamin' row! Murder, murder, on your doorstep! Murder, murder, so watch your step! Murder, murder, take one more step, You'll be murdered in the night! Murder, murder, once there's one done Murder, murder, can't be undone! Murder, murder, lives in London! Bloody Murder in the night! Murder!